My Revenge
by Last Hope of Humanity
Summary: Snow is mad at Hope when he tries to kill him so he pays him a little visit while they are resting in Hopes house.


**I decided to write this short story where Snow is aggressive and mean towards Hope after he tries to kill him on top of the building in Palumpolum but it will work out in the end. This takes place when everyone is resting in the Estheim residence. Please rate and review! ^_^**

Snow woke up after a long rest and realized he was alone in a dark room. He looked to his side and saw an alarm clock that read 3 am. He sat up and winced when his chest started to sting from his injuries. Snow remembered that he got badly hurt because of Hope. Why did Hope try to kill him if Snow didn't even know that Nora was his mother? Hope was just acting impulsively and he nearly died because of it. 'Who does he think he is?!' Snow thought angrily. "That's it I am going to talk to him." With a huff Snow got off the bed and quietly walked to the door and opened it. He walked slowly to the living room and noticed that both Fang and Lightning were asleep in the couches. 'Of course he isn't here, he should be sleeping in his own room.' Snow thought.

He walked back towards the dark hallway in search of Hopes room. Once he found it he slowly opened the door and peeked inside to make sure Hope was asleep. His eyes widened as he saw Hope wearing nothing but a pair of very tight green boxers. Hopes back was facing him so Snow saw how the fabric stretched over his perfect round ass and his feminine body. If someone who didn't know Hope was a male walked in and saw what Snow was seeing they would have confused him for a woman. Snow licked his lips at the sight and walked inside the room, locking it as he closed the door so nobody would interrupt him. He looked around the room and it looked just like a teenagers room should be. There were posters everywhere along the walls and some boomerangs on some shelves.

Snow then walked towards Hope and looked at him with hungry eyes. He lifted one hand and placed it on Hopes smooth and silky leg. He ran his hand up and down enjoying the soft skin and was surprised that Hope was hairless. With his other hand he rubbed Hopes hip and slipped it under the boxers. He licked his lips as he felt the soft and big pale globe between his fingers. 'How can someone so young have such an amazing ass like this?' Snow thought as he continued to fondle Hopes ass. He ran a finger through the crack of Hopes ass until he found his soft hole. He applied a little pressure on it and slipped the tip of his finger in. He moaned as he felt how hot and tight it was inside of Hope. Hope was still asleep but suddenly moaned and turned so he was laying on his back. This made Snow retreat his hands as he thought he had woken up. He had nothing to worry about since Hope didn't wake up so Snow admired Hopes beauty and sleeping face. 'Why haven't I noticed his beautiful face before?' Snow rubbed Hopes face with one hand enjoying the soft skin and ran a thumb across his soft rosy lips. Hope moaned and licked his lips causing Snow to shiver as he licked his fingertip but still didn't wake up.

He knew it was wrong for him to be touching Hope but he couldn't help it. It has been a long time since he had any sexual contact with anyone. Snow admired how Hope looked more sexy and beautiful than Serah. Hope was skinny but had gained some muscle after all the fights he has been in. Snow then saw Hopes baby pink nipples and reached out with his other hand to touch him. Using one finger he circled around the areola watching how it got hard. Hope moaned lightly in his sleep but did not wake up. 'The kid must be a heavy sleeper.' Snow thought as he played with Hopes other nipple. When both of Hopes nipples were hard he couldn't help himself so he brought his face down and took one in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on it while he pinched the other one and he enjoyed how soft they were.

Snow was amazed how Hopes body was reacting and then noticed the tent appearing under Hopes green boxers. Snow never got intimate with a man before but with Hope he just wanted to fuck him until he couldn't walk anymore. He slipped his hand over the band of Hopes boxers and pulled it down. Hopes small cock sprung up and so did his balls. Snow just stared in awe as Hopes cock kept getting harder and harder from the things he was doing to his body. He wrapped his hand around Hopes cock and gave it a squeeze. Hope stirred in his sleep and was moaning because of the things Snow was doing to his body. Snow kept jerking Hope off and fondled his balls with his other hand. Hope was panting and unconsciously jerking his hips up. 'Its kind of scary how this kid hasn't woken up yet...' Snow thought as he kept jerking Hope off. 'I wonder...'

Snow leaned down and took Hope into his mouth. Hope let out a very sexy moan and thrusted up into the welcoming sucking heat. Snow got turned on as he heard the sexy noises Hope kept on making. He sucked hard and fondled Hopes nipples and balls. Hope suddenly woke up as he let out a high pitched moan and Snow swallowed down the results of Hopes first orgasm enjoying how sweet Hope tasted. "Wh-what...the hell?!" Hope asked surprised as he sat up. The first thing he saw was his softening cock and he blushed a bright red. He then turned to see Snow towering over him and staring at him with lustful eyes, it made a shiver pass through his body. "Snow?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Hope asked as he covered himself. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Snow responded as he got on the bed with Hope pushing him so he laid back down. "Get off of me! What are you doing?!" Hope asked as he tried to push Snow off but Snow grabbed Hopes hands and placed them over his head. "Snow!"

Hope struggled to break free from Snows hold but Snow only tightened his grip on Hopes hands leaving bruises. With his other hand Snow took off Hopes boxers and enjoyed seeing Hope completely naked and vulnerable. "Why are you doing this...?" Hope asked with tears in his eyes. "You tried to kill me...for something I couldn't control, even though I kept my promise to bring you home...I deserve my reward after all I've done for you." Snow responded as he clashed his mouth against Hopes soft rosy lips. Hope gasped allowing Snow to push his tongue inside and taste Hope. Hope moaned but bit down on Snows tongue as hard as he could. Snow grunted and spit out some of the blood that Hope drew from his tongue. Hope took the chance and tried to run towards the door but Snow quickly grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as he could. "No! Let go!" Hope yelled as he was thrown onto the bed.

Snow ignored him and turned him around as he lifted Hopes hips. "Snow what is wrong with...AHNN!" Hope moaned as he felt something warm and wet probing his hole. "Snow get...off...me!" Hope kicked his feet hitting Snow in his injured rib. "Ugh damn it! Hold still!" Snow ordered as he flipped Hope back on the bed and hovered over him. Snow then slapped Hope across the face and Hope just stared at the wall with wide eyes. "Thats more like it...now let me have what I earned." Snow said as he licked his lips. He started kissing down Hopes chest and and bit Hopes right nipple causing Hope to shiver. He continued his journey down leaving strawberry colored marks and once again took Hope into his mouth. Hope moaned and grabbed onto his sheets but turned away in disgust. 'Why is he doing this?' Hopes thoughts were interrupted when Snow once again licked his hole.

"Snow...please..." Instead of answering Snow slipped a finger inside of the tight, warm, virgin entrance. "Ow! Snow please...stop!" Hope was crying as Snow kept thrusting his finger in and out. Snow then rubbed Hopes prostate making him moan out loud and push back onto Snows finger. Snow smirked and added more fingers and pressure into the tight heat, loosening it for something bigger. He retreated his fingers and Hope looked back to see Snow remove his pants and boxers. Hopes eyes widened as he saw Snow huge cock pop out and he turned so his back was against the wall. "Snow I'm sorry for what I did...I really am please...don't..." Hope pleaded with wide eyes. Snow just got closer until his cock was in front of Hopes face. "Suck it." Hope shivered as he saw the angry look on Snows face. Hope opened his mouth and held out his tongue and shuddered as he tasted the saltiness of Snows cock. "Yeah like that keep going..." Snow guided Hope by placing his hand on top of his head and pushing his cock inside the small mouth.

"Nnnnhh..." Hope moaned as he tasted the salty substance coming from the tip of Snows cock. Snow kept thrusting into Hope mouth enjoying the warmth and wetness that Hope produced. With a final thrust Snow withdrew his cock enjoying the strings of pre cum that connected Hopes lips with his cocks head. "Snow...please I'm sorry..." Snow just smirked at Hopes crying face and pushed him on his back. "That's not going to cut it Hope you tried to take my life so I'm going to take something from you." Snow explained as he probed Hopes entrance with his cock. "Snow! You can't do this I'm begging you!" Hope pleaded with wide eyes as he tried to push Snow off. Snow just ignored him and started pushing in and enjoying the warm tightness. Hope opened his mouth to scream at the searing pain but Snow just covered his mouth with his own and swallowed down Hopes screams. Hope felt like he was being torn in two due to Snows large cock.

Snow grunted at the tight warmth constricting his cock and he thrusted faster in Hope, rubbing his prostate each time. "Mmmmm..." Hope was moaning and started to actually enjoy what Snow was doing to him. It did hurt at first but he got used to it and was actually meeting each thrust with his hips. "Ahn...Snow faster..." Hope moaned out in the most slutty and sexiest voice he could muster. Snows eyes widened at the look of ecstasy on Hopes face and did as he was told as he was surprised to see Hope actually encouraging him to continue. Hope moaned even louder as Snow plummeted in and out of his virgin hole. Suddenly there was a soft knock on Hopes door startling the both of them. "Hope? Is everything alright?" Hopes father asked from the other side of the locked door. Hope turned his attention to the door in horror and then turned to look at Snow. "Hope?" Hopes dad asked again. "Snow get off!" Hope pleaded with Snow since he was worried his dad was going to see them like they were.

"No way just tell him you're fine unless you want him to wake up everyone else." Snow ordered as he pinched Hopes right nipple causing him to moan. "Ye-yeah dad I'm fine..." Hope moaned lowly as Snow continued thrusting into him. "Oh are you sure? I could have sworn I heard something coming form your room." Hopes dad asked concerned. "Nnhh...ye-ahhn,yeah I'm fi-fine..." Hope stuttered as Snow kept thrusting onto his prostate. "Well ok goodnight Hope." Hope heard as his dad walked away and turned to glare at Snow. "Why didn't you stop?" Snow just bent down and kissed Hope harshly causing Hope to moan. "Cause you were enjoying it _baby_..." Hope blushed at the nickname and moaned as Snow continued to thrust. "I'm close Snow..." Hope moaned wantonly and Snow smiled seeing how he was finally enjoying what they were doing. Snow then wrapped his large hand around Hopes neglected cock and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"SNOW!" Hope moaned as he arched his back off the bed and came all over his chest and stomach. Snow grunted as Hopes inner walls tightened around his cock and came inside with a grunt. Hope mewled as he felt Snows hot cum filling him up and fell limply onto his bed. Snow watched as Hope breathing went from panting to relaxed and then met his sea green eyes with his own icy blue ones. "Why did you...uhn...do this Snow?" Hope asked as Snow pulled out from inside him. "Well it's like I said you kind of owe me for trying to kill me." Snow explained as he put his pants back on and stood up to walk out of Hopes room. "Wait!" Hope exclaimed as he stood up but tumbled onto the floor as his hips and back throbbed in pain. "Are you ok?" Snow asked as he picked up Hope and carried him back to his bed. "Yes but I was telling the truth before Snow..." Hope said as he looked up and stared into Snows eyes.

Snow could see that Hope was actually sorry for trying to kill him on the roof. "Well I'm sorry for doing this to you." Snow said as he brushed some of Hopes silvery hair from his eyes. "Well you shouldn't be Snow." Snow looked at Hope with a confused look on his face. "Why do you say that? You should hate me even more after this." Hope got closer until he was face to face with Snow. "Cause I liked it..." Hope then wrapped his arms around Snows broad shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Snow was surprised so he just kissed him back and enjoyed the sweet taste of Hopes mouth. They pulled apart after a while and looked into each others flushed faces. "So you enjoyed it huh?" Snow asked with a smirk and rubbed Hopes back. "Yeah I did." Hope replied with a smile and small blush on his cheeks. "Well that's good cause I liked every second of it baby."

"Well we should do it again sometime but it's almost morning you should head back before they realize you're gone." Hope said. "Yeah you're right well until next time." Snow said with a smile. Hope gave a quick kiss onto Snows lips and waved as Snow left. Snow smiled to himself as he quietly walked back into the guest room. He couldn't believe he actually got Hope to enjoy his little revenge and that he wanted to do it again. He laid back on the bed and fell asleep as he thought how he couldn't wait to fuck his little lover over and over again. Hope also couldn't wait until he and Snow got together again. He was afraid at first but he got into it very quickly and got addicted to it. "Snow...I can't wait..." Hope said sleepily before he fell asleep with a smile and small blush on his face.

The End


End file.
